Various types of towers are routinely used in numerous types of environments. For example, mobile devices typically receive wireless services from one or more nearby communication towers. However, there are times when a given area lacks adequate communication resources for mobile devices. For instance, a large number of mobile devices may be present in a given area on a temporary basis. Specific examples of this can include large gatherings of people, such as in sporting and entertainment venues or during disaster recovery efforts. The presence of such a large number of mobile devices can overwhelm existing communication resources. This becomes particularly problematic if existing communication resources have been damaged or destroyed, such as due to a natural disaster. As another example, remote locations such as oil fields and other worksites often have no fixed communication towers that can provide wireless services to mobile devices. Other uses for towers can include mounting for surveillance, solar power, or lighting equipment.